The 3 stages of friendship (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Ou trois choses qui ont fait prendre conscience à Sherlock et John qu'il était question d'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction** : The 3 Stages of Friendship

 **Auteur** : Jennistar1

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de **Jennistar1**.

 **Note des traductrices** : Nous revoilà, **Adalas** et **Elie Bluebell** , pour une nouvelle traduction, qui compte trois chapitres cette fois-ci (on innove ^^).

On tenait à poster quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui, parce que ça fait pile un an qu'on s'est rencontrées sur ce site grâce à la toute première traduction d'Elie (la magie des reviews ^^) et que de rencontres faites depuis !

De plus c'est aussi l'occasion de l'inaugurer notre compte commun pour toutes les futures co-traductions que nous prévoyons de faire. Les trois premières restant bien sûr disponibles sur le compte d'Elie.

À noter que nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu de réponse à notre demande de traduction. Si jamais l'auteur souhaite que nous retirions cette traduction, nous le ferrons.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Soutien**

Un autre jour, une autre scène de crime, une autre bataille sur laquelle se concentrer pendant que le commun des mortels gloussait et jacassait autour de lui. Vraiment, ils le fatiguaient, à penser que s'ils continuaient à l'assaillir d'injures il allait manquer ou oublier quelque chose. Ils devraient le savoir à présent, Sherlock ne ratait jamais rien. Absolument rien. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait très bien annoncer d'un ton enjoué à Lestrade qu'Anderson volait l'argent qui se trouvait dans les casiers de preuves, ou que Donovan disait du mal de lui dans son dos dans une piètre tentative pour obtenir une promotion. Pour l'amour du ciel, ses poignets le criaient pratiquement au reste du monde. Pourquoi personne ne remarquait jamais ce genre de choses ?

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui, voilà pourquoi. Et d'ailleurs, il était la dernière personne dans tout l'univers que Donovan aurait voulu être.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi devons-nous divertir ce minable ? aboya-t-elle.

Anderson eut un reniflement d'approbation.

Sherlock leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, et se pencha d'avantage sur le cadavre. Avocat avec deux ex-femmes… Non, non, plutôt trois…

\- C'est comme si on l'aidait à apprendre à commettre un crime.

Que quelqu'un la bâillonne.

\- Je veux dire, c'est ça le rôle de la police maintenant ? Encourager les psychopathes ?

Sociopathe, espèce de godiche.

\- Exactement, renchérit Anderson.

Seigneur, ils étaient comme de vrais siamois.

\- C'est un taré, on a pas besoin de son aide.

Bien sûr que si, vous en avez besoin. Ah, la victime avait une fille, sa coiffure l'indiquait de façon criante. Donc, une fille, trois ex-femmes, ah, et un chien. Père de famille, père d'une famille brisée, pourquoi est-ce qu'il...

\- On devrait l'enfermer, poursuivit Anderson.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été assassiné, à moins que… Ah, son doigt droit…

\- Ou le laisser, ajouta Donovan. Comme ça il mourra seul et misérable, comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul ami…

 _\- La ferme_.

Ce n'était pas Sherlock qui venait de parler, bien qu'une partie de lui hurlait la même chose aussi fort que possible. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa pour découvrir tout le monde dans la pièce en train de dévisager avec des yeux écarquillés John, qui se tenait debout, les poings serrés.

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda Anderson avec ce que Sherlock avait nommé sa voix de "crétin prétentieux".

\- J'ai dit _la ferme_ , trancha John. Arrêtez avec vos petits commentaires incessants et pathétiquement _jaloux_ et vos remarques blessantes _ridiculement_ immatures. Cet homme - il désigna d'un doigt féroce Sherlock, qui cligna des yeux, totalement prit de court - Cet homme est cent fois mieux que vous, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de son temps, mais il a choisi de vous aider, même si vous ne le méritez foutrement pas. Vous ne méritez même pas d'être en présence d'un génie comme lui, alors fermez vos gueules et laissez-le travailler, c'est clair ? J'en ai ma claque de tout ça !

John avait tellement haussé le ton qu'il s'attira l'attention de la plupart des gens présents. Les sourcils de Donovan avaient disparu sous ses cheveux, et Anderson était devenu rouge écrevisse, mais aucun des deux n'osait parler. John, bien que petit et trapu, laissait transparaître le soldat qu'il était, et tout ceux qui le fixaient avaient à présent l'impression qu'il était sur le point de leur crier de faire cinquante pompes avec une seule main.

Le silence régnait. Donovan et Anderson ne bougèrent pas. John hocha triomphalement la tête.

\- Très bien.

Il se retourna vers Sherlock, et, visiblement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son ami le dévisageait comme s'il venait de décrocher la lune. Il tressaillit.

\- Euh, fit-il, avant de rompre le contact visuel et de se racler la gorge.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il arborait un petit sourire ; il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lestrade fit irruption à ce moment-là.

\- Vos informations ! Tout de suite !

Sherlock retourna à son enquête, débitant à toute vitesse ce qu'il avait déduit, et oublia ce qu'il s'était passé pour le moment.

Donovan et Anderson ne parlèrent plus durant le restant de la nuit. Sherlock invita John au restaurant chinois après avoir résolu l'affaire, et John n'en demanda pas la raison.

* * *

 **Note des traductrices** : Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic en trois parties. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu et surtout, nous vous disons à très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Loyauté**

 **Note des traductrices** : Et voilà le chapitre deux !

On tenait à remercier tout ceux qui nous ont laissé une review, à savoir **gleugleu** , **odea nigthingale** , **Faii269** , **Clelia Kerlais** , **hasegawa-chwan** , **P.L. Johns** et **Pika-Clo**.

 **Réponse à gleugleu (guest)** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, que ce soit ici ou sur nos autres trads, elles nous ont vraiment fait plaisir et on aime beaucoup tes points de vue :) Le coup de gueule de John t'a plu, on espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! :)

* * *

Rétrospectivement, sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage pour poursuivre un criminel n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais John Watson n'avait jamais prétendu égaler le génie de Sherlock Holmes. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi brillant que lui pour savoir que l'horrible craquement qui retentit lorsqu'il percuta le sol - et la douleur fulgurante qui suivit immédiatement - signifiaient qu'il avait la jambe cassée.

Il avait également suffisamment de connaissances en médecine pour savoir que cette douleur intense et ce craquement indiquaient que la fracture était sérieuse, théorie qui fut confirmée par le fait que se tenir debout lui était à présent absolument impossible - non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, il se trouvait être à la poursuite d'un criminel après tout.

Des mains précautionneuses le poussèrent à s'allonger, annihilant ses efforts pour se redresser ainsi que ses vertiges.

\- Ne fais pas ça, fais pas ça - aïe - fais pas ça…

John leva des yeux embués par un voile de souffrance et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sherlock Holmes qui l'observait comme s'il venait d'être jeté dans un aquarium rempli de piranhas. Il s'était certainement suffisamment débattu pour le moment.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, bredouilla-t-il et John pensa que c'était étrange car Sherlock avait dû voir par où le criminel s'était enfui.

\- Il est allé par là, annonça-t-il inutilement en essayant d'indiquer la bonne direction malgré le monde peu coopératif qui tanguait autour de lui.

Il dut désigner la mauvaise direction parce que Sherlock lâcha immédiatement une flopée de jurons :

\- Putain, bordel de merde, John, putain de merde…

Une série de bip annonça à John que Sherlock était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone - sans doute pour donner à Lestrade la direction par laquelle le criminel s'était échappé, raisonnait John, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sherlock dire à la place :

\- Une ambulance s'il vous plaît, euh, l'adresse, euh…

\- 23 Drydock Road, l'informa John.

Pour une raison quelconque, l'adresse tournoyait chaotiquement dans son esprit, refusant de le quitter, tout comme le sentiment tenace qu'il aurait dû augmenter la dose de médicaments pour le genou de Mrs Penrose. Le voile de douleur s'opacifiait, désormais il était presque incapable de voir et son ouïe était défaillante - tout à coup, Sherlock sembla loin et John, ne voulant pas rester seul, tendit instinctivement son bras vers lui… et sa main fut doucement enveloppée dans quelque chose de chaud et ferme. Il baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts pâles et élégants de Sherlock enroulés autour des siens.

L'image était si déconcertante et surprenante que John la fixa pendant un long moment, peut-être pendant des années, peut-être pendant des secondes - il ne le savait pas - tandis que le monde tournait autour de lui, mais, Sherlock appelait son nom, aussi il leva la tête avec lassitude, se sentant comme s'il avait été sorti d'un profond sommeil (ce que Sherlock admettait lui avoir fait subir plusieurs fois).

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

Désormais, l'emprise de Sherlock sur sa main devenait douloureuse, ce qui était étrange car John ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de ressentir _d'avantage_ de souffrance.

\- L'ambulance arrive, disait Sherlock ( _C'est bizarre, pourquoi on a besoin d'une ambulance ?_ se demanda John). Il faut que tu reste avec moi.

Je ne risque pas d'aller faire un numéro de claquettes de sitôt, pensa John, mais il ne formula pas sa pensée car il avait oublié comment mouvoir ses lèvres. Le monde s'était dissout, comme du sucre dans un thé, faisant fondre les morceaux… et… et… et…

Sherlock devint une forme floue et étrange, processus qui s'aggrava d'autant plus quand ce dernier laissa tomber les doigts de John pour placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la maintenant d'une poigne de fer.

\- _John_ , hurla-t-il, John, reste éveillé.

John s'entendit pouffer comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre :

\- C'est drôle, dit-il joyeusement.

Les lambeaux flous de Sherlock se rassemblèrent en un froncement de sourcils :

\- Quoi donc ? questionna-t-il.

Le corps de John l'entraînait dans les ténèbres ; il dut se battre pour pouvoir parler car il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse à Sherlock et une simple jambe cassée n'allait pas l'en empêcher maintenant. Le monde pourrait exploser, il répondrait toujours à Sherlock.

\- Toi, dit-il, pour une fois, c'est toi qui cries après moi.

Viens, viens dans l'obscurité, disait la douleur.

\- C'est amusant, insista John, en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

La dernière chose qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à percevoir fut Sherlock en train de crier son nom à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus frénétiquement, ainsi que les bruits lointains d'une ambulance qui approchait et alors… alors il n'y eut plus rien hormis ténèbres et murmures.

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Son réveil allait s'éteindre.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Il devait vraiment l'éteindre avant de se préparer pour aller au travail.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Pourquoi bouger était-il si difficile ?

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Un instant, ce n'était pas la sonnerie de son réveil. Sa sonnerie était plus rapide que ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était dans ce cas ?

John ouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux.

Il découvrit un plafond inconnu.

\- Hmm ? marmonna-t-il ou essaya-t-il de marmonner, ses cordes vocales donnant l'impression d'avoir fusionné ensemble.

Il tenta d'observer le lit dans lequel il était et il fut accueilli par la vision de sa jambe maintenue en l'air, enveloppée dans un plâtre épais.

La vague réminiscence de son stupide saut depuis une fenêtre du troisième étage revint le hanter.

\- Oh, dit-il ou plutôt croassa-t-il .

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui - il était dans une chambre privée à Barts - pour l'amour de Dieu, John était allé suffisamment de fois à l'hôpital pour pouvoir l'affirmer grâce aux emplacements des fenêtres.

Et il avait _soif_. Il regarda aux alentours pour trouver un bouton à presser mais, à la place, il trouva un Sherlock Holmes endormi, dans une position des plus précaire en travers de l'une des chaises de visiteur. _En travers_ , pas dedans. Ses jambes ridiculement longues pendaient sur l'un des bras de la chaise et sa tête pendait de l'autre côté (le médecin en John l'informa que ça allait lui donner un sérieux torticolis) il était emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, son visage était blanc comme neige à l'exception de ses poches sous les yeux, et bien qu'un de ses bras avait été rejeté par-dessus le dossier de la chaise, le deuxième reposait sur le lit, ses doigts étaient seulement séparés de ceux de John par quelques centimètres.

La capacité de Sherlock de s'endormir n'importe où avait toujours étonné John (et il admettait qu'il en était envieux). Il avait déjà trouvé Sherlock endormi par terre, sur un rebord de fenêtre, et lors d'une occasion mémorable, dans la cage d'escaliers. Il semblait à l'aise sur sa chaise, de plus il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de repos, aussi, John ne voulait pas le réveiller. À la place, il tendit la main vers le bouton d'appel à proximité et appuya dessus.

Puis il se recoucha et fit le point sur son état. Il ne sentait rien, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été lourdement anesthésié. Il avait faim et soif tant et si bien que, même si le jour brillait dehors, il avait dû être inconscient pendant plus d'une nuit. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas très positif mais pas très mauvais non plus.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite infirmière blonde entra **.** Elle sourit en constatant qu'il était réveillé. John lui retourna un sourire en coin puis il mit un index sur ses lèvres en faisant signe que Sherlock dormait profondément ; la dernière chose qu'il lui souhaitait était de le réveiller.

L'infirmière lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? murmura-t-elle, un brin théâtrale.

\- Soif, croassa John tandis qu'elle vérifiait ses constantes.

Elle lui remplit immédiatement un verre d'eau avec un pichet posé sur la table voisine. Elle vérifia que ses organes vitaux fonctionnaient normalement tandis qu'il le vidait, puis en rempli un autre et lui sourit.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

John secoua sa tête en buvant son eau à grandes gorgées.

\- Un médecin passera vous voir dans un moment, l'informa-t-elle.

Se sentant mieux, John lui tendit le gobelet vide :

\- Dans combien de temps je pourrai sortir ?

\- Dans trois jours, répondit-elle en reprenant le verre. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Sherlock endormi. Il n'a pas bougé depuis votre arrivée, vous savez.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock.

\- Vraiment ?

C'était… bizarre.

L'infirmière acquiesça.

\- Il a rendu fou tous les médecins avec ses questions et ses observations. Et puis… Je sais pas, est-ce qu'il est sain d'esprit ? Je crois l'avoir entendu crier sur son téléphone qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

John retint un sourire ; il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les scènes qu'il avait manquées. Sherlock avait probablement prit un malin plaisir à révéler les secrets les plus intimes de chaque docteur à leurs collègues et à les emmerder royalement. C'était étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore jeté dehors.

\- C'est un détective, informa-t-il l'infirmière dont les yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés. Il était probablement en train d'aider l'inspecteur.

\- Oh non, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, en allant voir l'état de sa jambe cassée. Il a refusé de l'aider.

John la dévisagea.

\- _Il a refusé ?_

 _-_ Oh oui, il a dit qu'il restait ici, poursuivit-elle gaiement. Le Docteur Tomas n'en a pas été heureux, il espérait se débarrasser de lui pour de bon après l'incident des jambes qu'il a coupées dans le bassin hygiénique, mais votre ami a insisté.

\- Sherlock a refusé une affaire de meurtre pour _moi_ ?

Que ça soit _ça_ qui flatte le plus John était assez représentatif de la nature de Sherlock. Pour que ce dernier laisse passer une telle opportunité… Il se sentait à la fois confus et profondément touché.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

\- Je vais vous chercher un médecin, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Le regard de John revint se poser sur Sherlock, toujours immobile. Il se rappela soudainement son réveil à l'hôpital en Afghanistan, après qu'on lui ait tiré dans l'épaule, quand il avait reprit connaissance dans un monde fait de sable, de cris et de sang. Il avait été tout seul, à ce moment-là, parce que le reste de son unité avait été décimée. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais se sentir aussi seul.

Il observa Sherlock pendant un moment, puis se décala vers lui et entrelaça précautionneusement ses doigts avec les siens.

Il ne se sentirait plus jamais aussi seul.

Il se recoucha, ferma les yeux et sourit.

* * *

 **Note des traductrices** : On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il en reste encore un avant que cette traduction soit terminée.

Sinon, on se demandait, si jamais l'un de vous connaît le terme exact, comment on désigne le triangle/tringle qui sert à suspendre une jambe plâtrée, à l'hôpital ? (malgré nos nombreuses recherches et sondages autour de nous, on a pas réussi à trouver le terme exact…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Inquiétude**

 **Note des traductrices** : Et voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Nous remercions de tout cœur les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent à savoir : **Pika-Clo** , **odea nigthingale** , **P.L. Johns** , **Faii269** , **WhiteWolf26** , **hasegawa-chwan** et **gleugleu**.

Réponse à gleugleu : merci pour ta review ! Tant mieux si le thème du chap 2 t'as tout particulièrement plu ! ^^

* * *

Il s'était écoulé exactement trois heures et demie depuis que Sherlock avait été fait prisonnier par un gang vindicatif de trafiquants d'organes au marché noir, deux heures et vingt et une minutes depuis qu'il avait réussi à appeler John sur son portable, cinquante-quatre minutes depuis que John et la police avaient fait irruption dans l'entrepôt du gang, cinquante-trois minutes depuis que Sherlock avait été menacé par le pistolet d'un des trafiquants, cinquante-deux minutes et demie depuis que John avait tiré dans la tête du trafiquant, quarante-cinq minutes depuis que Sherlock avait été embarqué par une ambulance, et à présent, ça faisait trois minutes depuis la dernière fois où John avait cessé de lui hurler dessus pour reprendre sa respiration.

Dans une minute, Sherlock était sûr qu'il virerait au bleu.

\- Est-ce que tu _réalises_ seulement que tu viens de frôler la mort, Sherlock ? Ou est-ce que ça n'a même plus aucun _sens_ pour toi ? Est-ce que tu as vécu cette situation tant de fois que tu ne fais même plus attention quand quelqu'un pointe son arme sur toi ? Ou es-tu simplement aveugle, en plus d'être stupide ?

Sherlock resserra autour de ses épaules la couverture qu'on lui avait donné parce qu'il était en état de choc. Il songea à commencer à en faire la collection ; elles tenaient vraiment chaud, et il était prêt à parier qu'il passait plus de temps avec l'une d'entre elles sur les épaules que sans. Il pleuvait, mais visiblement John ne s'en souciait pas, puisqu'il faisait les cent pas devant Sherlock et son ambulance, beuglant ses insultes si fort que les policiers qui passaient lui jetaient de drôles de regards.

\- Tu penses être très futé, hein ? rugit John. Tu prends même pas la peine de dire ce que tu prévois de faire, même si c'est une _putain d'évidence_ que tu allais te faire enlever par ces trafiquants, mais non, _non_ , tu ne prends pas le temps de dire où tu vas, à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que nous sommes bien trop _lents_ pour que tu perdes ton temps avec nous. Eh bien, tu feras bien moins le malin quand une putain de balle sera tirée dans ta putain de tête.

Même en prenant en compte son passé militaire, ça faisait beaucoup de jurons pour John. Sherlock en prit soigneusement note, puis il se demanda s'il devait manger chinois ou thaïlandais ce soir. Le thaïlandais était tentant…

 _\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?_ s'écria John.

\- Non, rétorqua Sherlock.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait répondre, parce que John se figea puis devint rubicond. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être une voix raisonnable, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu cris comme ça…

\- Je ne cris pas ! hurla John.

Sherlock résista à l'envie de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, d'accord, _te fâcher_ , peu importe le terme. Il poussa un soupir. Je fais _tout le temps_ ça, John, et je ne vais pas changer juste parce que ça te met en colère, donc tu peux garder ta salive.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à John, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là, tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de faire ça !

John avait l'air d'avoir envie de le frapper.

\- Je _m'inquiétais_ pour toi, espèce d'abruti !

\- Oh.

Sherlock s'assit, les yeux écarquillés. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

À présent, c'était au tour de John d'être exaspéré.

 _\- Oui_ , Sherlock.

Il soupira. Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait répondre à ça, alors il regarda bêtement ses pieds.

Après un petit moment, John s'approcha en traînant les pieds et s'assit à côté de lui à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est ce que les amis font, ils s'inquiètent les uns pour les autres, précisa-t-il.

 _\- Les amis_ ? Le mot s'échappa de la bouche de Sherlock avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir, et sonna plus offensé qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il ne regardait pas John, mais il le sentit hésiter à côté de lui.

\- Je veux dire… peu importe, dit John, en essayant désespérément de se rattraper. Enfin, si tu voulais on pourrait… ou alors on pourrait juste… je sais pas, être des collègues, c'était juste une idée. Bref. Peu importe. Ça me va.

Il toussa maladroitement et se tue. Sherlock releva les yeux de l'intense étude de ses chaussures, et observa John, _l'observa vraiment_. Un petit homme mal habillé, un homme normal, avec des caractéristiques normales, avec _tout_ de normal. Il était le genre d'homme auquel Sherlock n'aurait pas prêté attention, le genre d'homme dont il aurait pensé _ennuyeux ennuyeux ennuyeux_ … Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce la ride entre ses sourcils, ou peut-être était-ce son regard déterminé, même après un tel drame. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était indubitablement fiable, indubitablement digne de confiance, même s'il ne faisait confiance à personne. Peut-être était-ce tous ces détails. Ou alors aucun d'entre eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant, dit Sherlock, un peu hébété.

Il le pensait. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Aucun d'aussi proche. L'idée que peut-être cet homme, assis ici, partageant son ambulance soit son premier ami, peut-être même le seul qu'il n'aurait jamais...

Son estomac se noua dans une sensation peu agréable. Il ne devrait pas avoir d'ami. Pas lui. Il était trop… et son travail, ce qu'il faisait, tout ça était trop…

 _Dangereux_.

Mais John n'était pas en sucre. John était solide. Et puis il était _ici_ et il _proposait_ , puis, d'une certaine façon, même si c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il ne pouvait pas dire non. C'était une faiblesse dont il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à présent, mais il avait _besoin_ d'avoir un ami. Il avait passé trop de temps seul. Et John était parfait, non, John était plus que parfait. John était… eh bien, John. D'une certaine façon, ce fait se suffisait à lui seul.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose de particulier ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ce concept _d'ami_ était supposé fonctionner. Il pouvait déduire la vie d'un homme à partir de son visage, sa carrière et ses relations par l'état de ses mains, mais il ne savait rien à ce sujet.

John le regarda ; leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et soudain, John se détendit.

\- Essayer de ne pas te faire tuer est généralement un bon début, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock lui sourit en retour, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que cette règle serait vite oubliée. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Autre chose ? questionna Sherlock.

John haussa une épaule.

\- Sois juste... toi-même, j'imagine. Et laisse-moi te crier dessus.

Sherlock resta immobile et fit semblant de réfléchir. La pluie continuait de tomber. Finalement, il dit :

\- Je pense que je peux supporter tout ça.

John rit de son rire bref et communicatif, et Sherlock se retrouva à arborer un grand sourire lui aussi. Pour une raison quelconque, bien qu'il n'ait rien accompli de vraiment extraordinaire, même s'ils n'étaient pas tombés aux pieds de l'autre avec des déclarations d'amour, son estomac était baigné d'une chaleur agréable, et pendant un instant il eut le rare sentiment de celui qui a l'impression que tout va bien dans le monde.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que sa tempe touche l'épaule de John. John était chaud et aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air, tant et si bien que la paix singulière ressentie par Sherlock s'épanouit, surtout lorsque John sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus. Les rues auraient pu être en train de grouiller des crimes les plus excitants et palpitants possible qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire ; il n'allait certainement pas bouger de cet endroit.

Sa place était ici.

* * *

 **Note des traductrices** : Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette traduction ! Nous espérons qu'elle vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
À bientôt pour une prochaine co-traduction ! :)


End file.
